Reality of a Dream, Part2
by Chibi Mizu Tenshi
Summary: Here is the sequal to "Reality of a Dream" just as I promised! The first story ended on a rather sad note, perhaps I can make things end a bit more fluffish this time-round! One-shot. Please R&R!!!


Disclaimer: Grrrr..disclaimers suck butt! But if I have to say if...fine! I don't own GundamW!  
  
Chibi: Well, here it is! The sequel to Reality of a Dream!! I hope all of you enjoy it! Also, in case you haven't read the first part, I suggest you do. Just so you get a better understanding of everything. And this is a one- shot, so enjoy it while it lasts!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It has been almost a month since the comatose Relena was admitted into the hospital. Somehow, Heero was talked into going home from his friends. At first he was unwilling to leave her, convinced that she would wake up once he was gone, and he wouldn't be here for her.  
  
Even though he did go back home to the house that he shared with the other Gundam pilots, he went back everyday to visit Relena.  
  
Most people have sadly given up on Relena and tried to tell Heero that it was fruitless for him to keep returning. They all loved her. The just believed that it was time to let go.  
  
Heero refused to let go. He would never give up. When he wasn't working or sleeping, he was with Relena.  
  
His health had taken a turn for the worse after this had happened to her. He was weak from barely eating anything at all and he never got as much sleep as he should.  
  
When he went to visit Relena at the hospital, the nurses would constantly try to give him a physical and explain to him how he should take better care of himself. He would just walk past them and continue on his way to her room.  
  
Nothing else mattered in his life. The only thing that kept him going was the hope that she would awake and return to him someday.  
  
On this particular day Heero went to visit Relena, it much later than what he normally did. He was exhausted from the day's work and feel asleep in his all too familiar chair like he did when she first went into the coma.  
  
Sometime during the night Heero awoke as an all too familiar hand stroked through his hair. He quickly sat up and watched as the heavenly angel before him rose and stared at him with her eyes that were as deep and blue as the ocean.  
  
Heero was unable to speak as he felt his heart ache and long to be holding her, yet something told him that this was nothing but a dream once again.  
  
"Heero." Relena's voice came out horse and cracked, unlike the last time he had this dream. She stared at him, confused about her surroundings, waiting to hear his comforting voice.  
  
"I'm dreaming." He spoke not to her, but to himself.  
  
"Heero.what's going on? Where am I?" She began to cry. This action tore at his heart and he screamed out loud wishing this horrid dream would just stop.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" He yelled at the imaginary Relena trying to wake himself up. "Just go away!"  
  
Relena's heart shattered at those words. 'If he wanted me to die, than why did he stay here with me?' she thought as the tears flooded down her checks and her body ached of pain. 'He doesn't love me.'  
  
Heero began to stand up and walk to the door when he heard her scream. He turned and saw her clutching her sides and rocking back and forth then collapse on the bed as the heart monitor next to her sounded out its long annoying beep.  
  
Instinctively he began to run to her, but stopped himself. 'It's only a dream. I shouldn't I care about 'it'?'  
  
His thoughts quickly left his mind as the third shift nurses ran into the room, wheeling the emergency cart in with them.  
  
"Her heart stopped!" one shouted as they quickly began to work away, trying to bring the lifeless Relena back to life.  
  
'Oh, God! I'm not dreaming.'  
  
He quickly ran over to Relena, "What have I done!" he shouted as the nurse tried to push him out of the way to continue their work.  
  
'Oh Relena, I did it again. I wasn't here for you. I pushed you away and now." He stopped when he saw the nurses slowly step away from Relena.  
  
"Time of death, 3:12 am." One said as they covered her with a blanket.  
  
"I'm sorry, she didn't make it." The head nurse said as he walked past Heero and left the room.  
  
Once again Heero was alone in the room with Relena.  
  
"No......no.....no....NO!" He ran to Relena and pulled the blanket down from her face.  
  
She didn't look died, but her expression was one of shock. Shock of hearing the one you love telling you to go away and leave him alone.  
  
He bent down and cradled her in his arms and began to cry into her hair. His sobs shook both his and her body as he began to uncontrollable wail.  
  
He lifted her face to his and softly kissed her still warm lips, tears falling onto her checks.  
  
He lifted his face away from hers and laid his head on her body.  
  
Out of nowhere a loud gasp escaped out of Relena's mouth and her body shook as the life came back to her.  
  
"Relena!" Heero yelled as he embraced her afraid to let go. "Oh, Relena," he continued, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you." He said this as he kissed her forehead multiply times.  
  
Her hair was slicked backed with sweat and she still gasped for air, barely comprehending what was going on.  
  
She suddenly realized that she was in the arms of the one she loved and weakly wrapped her arms around him. "Heero....I.."  
  
He hushed her by touching a finger to her lips. "It's all right Relena, I know."  
  
He lifted her face up to his and looked her in the eyes. She looked utterly exhausted and worn out, like it took all she had to come back to life. He was so happy that she came back to him.  
  
"I love you so much Relena. I'm just so glad you came back to me. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"What.....What do you mean Heero? Why should I forgive you?"  
  
"It's because of me you were hurt in the first place and it's also because of me that you almost just died moments ago." He began to cry and pulled Relena closer to him.  
  
"Heero," She pulled herself away from him and looked him in the eyes, "This is not your fault. You did everything you could to protect me."  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments enjoying their solitude. Heero knew they would be interrupted if the monitor signal was detected by the third shift nurses. He bent over and pulled the plugs to the system, silencing the room.  
  
Heero reached out for Relena once again and held her in a tighter embrace. They were lost in each other's eyes, trying to make up for lost time.  
  
"Heero.....I had this dream that I had awoke and you were by my side telling me how much you loved me. But then something happened and I couldn't see you anymore. I was so scared. It seemed so realistic."  
  
Heero paused. This dream was all too familiar to him. But that didn't matter now. For now his dream had finally awakened.  
  
He held her close and kissed her softly. "Relena, that dream doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we're finally together and I'll always be here for you."  
  
"And I'll always be here for you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: There ya have it! I hope everyone liked it!! And if you like my writing, I would really appreciate it if ppl took a look at and review my fic entitled "My family." It's mainly about Duo, but most of it has Heero and Duo set out on a mission. There is also some H/R romance in it. And if ppl review saying they like that, then I'll try to add more. Well, that's all for now. Please review!!! Ja ne!!! 


End file.
